


We'll stumble through the yard

by Lilibel



Series: Drabble fortnight 2021 [3]
Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Drabble, General audience but there is swearing, M/M, Season 1, what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibel/pseuds/Lilibel
Summary: Branch goes for the punch. It doesn't land.
Relationships: Branch Connally & Walt Longmire
Series: Drabble fortnight 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182314
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	We'll stumble through the yard

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Cramoisi" aka "red in the face"  
> 100 words according to my word-processor

The plan is to punch the guy. His fucking annoying manly older cowboy earnest annoying fucking face. There, right on the jaw. Instead Branch stumbles, fucking stumbles, and ends up face planting on Walt’s shirt and wait, does the man smell of spicy vanilla? Branch can feel anger mixed with unexpected desire move slowly from his chest to his face. He wonders how long he can stay there, immersed in the scent of the older man, before it becomes clear he is red in the face. The anger is slowly lifting and embarrassment creeps in as Walt chuckles awkwardly.


End file.
